


Exams and morning gifts

by imera



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Zuko was occupied with his studies, he didn't have time for his boyfriend. Sokka decided to do what any good boyfriend would do, tie him up and force Zuko to spend some time with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/gifts).



> Written as a gift for my dear friend who just finished her last exam.

“I told you it would be boring,” Zuko told him on the third day while they ate together after they arrived the scholar building where Zuko would study for a month.

“You also said there would be times where you didn’t need to study,” Sokka moped, finding the the breakfast bland simply because he was bored out of his mind.

“It’s only for a month, and if you wish you can return to your family.”

“But I want to stay with you,” Sokka complained, his head dropping to the table. Having forgotten about his bland breakfast his face hit the middle of the plate with a loud SLOSH. He didn’t care, he was bored and wanted Zuko to know.

“What if we do something together this weekend?” Zuko suggested.

“Yoo promos?” Sokka’s muffled voice was barely heard through the rice, but Zuko understood him.

“Yes, I promise;” Zuko laughed, and so Sokka felt a little better.

But of course when the weekend came Zuko didn’t have time.

“You promised,” Sokka complained.

“I’m trying to make up for years of missed school, I want to be a great Fire Lord, not mediocre, and so I must learn as much as possible.”

Sokka knew him complaining was childish, but he wanted at least one day with his boyfriend, even if it was only a few hours.

It was the second week when he first decided to interfere with Zuko’s studies, which didn’t work as his attempts backfired thanks to the masters who helped Zuko study. How should he have known they were also trained warriors as well as scholars?

In the third week Zuko had more alone time, to study of course, and so Sokka decided to go for the big price.

He hid behind the large plants and statues in the large scholar building, slowly making his way towards Zuko, who was immersed in his scrolls. He’d seen a few of the scrolls and was bored even before he’d finished the first sentence, how Zuko was able to continue reading them for weeks was a mystery.

Slowly he moved closer towards his boyfriend, certain that his plan would work as he was a master at being silent, or so he thought.

“Sokka, I can’t play,” Zuko said without even turning around.

“How did you know?” Sokka asked, annoyed that he was discovered.

“I’ve got great hearing.”

“You do? What about great memory? You’ve promised to spend time with me several times, and have you?” Zuko finally turned around, looking slightly annoyed. Just as he was about to open his mouth Sokka quickly spoke. “I know, you want to be a great Fire Lord, but what about being a great boyfriend?” Annoyed Sokka turned around and stomped his way out of the room, ignoring Zuko’s attempts to call him back.

For a brief moment he considered returning home, or visiting someone, but he was too annoyed to even bother leaving the building, and so he lay in his bed the rest of the day, ignoring even the dinner bell.

“Sokka, you missed dinner,” Zuko said once dinner was over. “I brought you something.”

“Unless it’s a few hours of boyfriend time then I don’t want it,” Sokka complained.

“I promise, when this is all over I’ll make up for it, we can go on a holiday if you wish.”

“You told me before that a Fire Lord don’t take holidays, because wherever he goes he needs to do his duties.”

“But the duties won’t take long and then we can have all the fun we want.”

“I don’t want to share your time with duties, I want you all for myself, even if it’s just for one day.”

Zuko moved over to the bed and placed the plate next to Sokka. Sokka could feel the bed shift as Zuko sat down next to him, and a warm hand on his back as Zuko tried to comfort him.

“I promise I’ll make up for it.”

He always promised, but since they reached the scholars none of his promises had come true. Sokka decided then that if Zuko couldn’t make time for him then he’d force Zuko to spend some time together.

The next morning Sokka woke up slightly earlier and tied Zuko to the bed. It was difficult as Zuko was a light sleeper, but with a lot of patience it worked.

“Oh Zuko,” Sokka sang as he let his fingers moved down Zuko’s bare chest. Zuko moaned and slowly opened his eyes, waking up completely as he realised both hands were tied to the headboard above his head.

“Sokka, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, yet.”

The morning bells rang just then. Sokka knew that normally Zuke would be out of bed in a few seconds and dressed in another few.

“I need to get up,” Zuko said and tried to twist his hands out of the knots.

Determined to stop him before he was able to run Sokka pulled the sheets off him and quickly reached for the few items of clothings Zoko had on.

“Sokka,” Zuko complained, trying to sound annoyed, but his body told a different story. Zuko’s cock grew between his legs as he fought, and he even moaned as Sokka traced his inner thighs with a finger.

“Don’t worry, I won’t keep you here the whole day, just an hour.”

“They will come looking for me if I don’t show up on time.”

“Then you better come up with an excuse to why you’re late,” Sokka smiled as he grabbed Zuko’s cock, smiling more as Zuko’s eyes closed and he moaned louder.

It wasn’t difficult making Zuko forget all about the studies, what Sokka found hard was teasing and playing with him longer than he normally would have. Zuko was ready, he even started to spread his legs, but Sokka needed to hold out a little longer, his plan was after all to make him late for his studies, not only for breakfast.

Around the time they would finish eating Sokka knew it was time to make Zuko forget all about scrolls and old men who tried to teach him boring stuff, if possible Sokka would fuck him so hard that everything he’d learned would be forgotten.

Finding the oil flask Sokka aimed at the cock, enjoying the sight as it slowly made its way down between Zuko’s cheeks. It was a sight he’d always enjoyed, a sight he’d missed.

Zuko moaned louder as Sokka continued to pay, using one finger at first before slowly adding a second, stretching him until Sokka could enter without any pain at all. A third finger was added and Zuko moaned loudly as he pushed back against the fingers.

Knowing he wouldn’t last long Sokka undressed and positioned himself between Zuko’s legs, spreading them slightly more before finally entering. It was heaven to finally be inside Zuko again, so much that he had to think about something else for a few seconds so he wouldn’t come at once.

Even though he wanted to go slow and use as much time as he could it was impossible as he couldn’t control his body. Sokka moved faster and faster, slamming his cock into Zuko’s ass. Leaning down to kiss him before lifting his legs to gain more access, wanting to fuck him harder than he’d ever done before, wanting to make sure Zuko wouldn’t forget him as he sat in the room with his thousand scrolls, wanting to make sure that every time Zoko walked he would think of Sokka.

“Ah, Sokka,” Zuko moaned. “A little more, oh, I’m coming,” and then he came. Sokka could have lasted longer, if he didn’t witness Zuko coming, or hear him moan and gasp and say Sokka’s name. Unable to hold back he leaned down and kissed Zuko as he came himself, deep inside Zuko’s oiled entrance.

They kissed more, then Sokka pulled out and lay down next to Zuko, unable to hold back a smile.

Zuko was also happy as he lay naked next to Sokka, his arms still tied above his head. “That was,” Zuko started to say, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Lord Zuko, you didn’t show up for your lesson, is everything well?”

Sokka was unable to hold back a snicker as he recognised the scholar’s embarrassed voice. Hed probably heard them and waited until he believed they were done before interrupting.

“Yes, I’ll be there soon,” Zuko called back. “See what you’ve done,” he whispered towards Sokka so the scholar wouldn’t hear. “I’m sure he won’t be able to look me in the eyes now that he’s heard me moan your name as I come.”

“Well, you’re supposed to keep your eyes on the scrolls anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.” He could see that Zuko wanted to slap him, playfully of course, but he was still glad Zuko’s arms were still tied up.

“Thank you for the nice surprise, but now I must go.”

Sokka was sad, but he knew he couldn’t keep Zuko in bed all day so he undid the knots. Zuko quickly dressed, but to Sokka’s surprise he didn’t run out of the room, instead he sat down next to him and kissed him again. “Thank you,” he said smiling.

“At least it’s something I can remember you by until your exams,” Sokka sighted.

“Well, if we manage to wake up early enough tomorrow I’m sure we can have a little fun before I must go.”

It was the best news he’d had in weeks. Zuko always said he was too tired or didn’t have time in the evenings, and in the morning he had to eat so he wouldn’t be too tired while studying.

“I’d love that,” Sokka said before pulling Zuko into a deep kiss, releasing him soon after as he knew Zuko needed to leave.


End file.
